


I don't hate you

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Nervous, Romantic Fluff, TMNT, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: REQUEST: shy reader ( blushes easily, it’s friendly but when crush comes around gets very clumsy and quiet) it’s kinda obvious that both like each other and reader really wants to confess but gets cold feet w/ how the boys treat April? very fluff! Maybe a passionate kiss at the end?
Relationships: Michelangelo/Reader, mikey/reader
Kudos: 32
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	I don't hate you

The wintery air of New York struck you wide awake as you sauntered to the lair, your winter coat tugged close to your shivering body while your bobbled hat covered your, now shaggy, hair. Fingers dug into the dark abyss of your pockets, you smiled at the thoughts of what awaited you, your five closest friends all together hanging out and having a fun time. 

Heaving the manhole cover aside, you dropped into the sewer your face gagging at the smell. No matter how many times you visited the turtles the smell of the sewers was burned into your eyeballs, not to say the turtles themselves stunk of garbage or anything. Quite the opposite, the turtles all had their own unique scent: Leo was mainly pine and Lavander (he secretly liked collecting scented candles), Donnie smelt of oil when he worked long nights in his lab, Raph while often-times smelling of sweat also had a sweet aroma to him. Finally, Mikey smelt like a bakery, the smell of fresh bread and cookies in the oven; perhaps it was because he spent much of his time in the kitchen. 

Smiling your thoughts delved deeper for the orange-banded turtle. The way his smile gleamed when watching a Jupiter Jim movie, the look of pure concentration he had while cooking, his artistic flair. God, that little guy had you wrapped around his finger and the worst part was he didn't even know it. You see, you were the nervous type, the type that saw their crush and froze. Blush as red as the sky around sunset, your smile would wobble into an anxious frown, your movements became more skittish as he would approach you offering you a crisp high-five (or three in his case) or a hug. 

You were an unbearable wreck around Mikey, and everyone knew it but him. Mikey always thought he had done something wrong, offended you maybe? Whenever he gained the courage to talk to you or even wave in your general direction, you'd go still and come up with some excuse to leave. Did you really hate him that much? Every time you ran he marched to his room and thought of reasons, ideas, anything just to talk to you. 

Turning into the lair entrance, you rubbed your hands together, trying, to create some warmth. Your winter boots were plucked from your feet, your coat tugged off and hanging up to dry. Walking further into the lair you smelt something beautiful coming from the kitchen,  _ most-likely Mikey _ you thought to yourself. A blush soon started blossoming onto your cheeks knowing that your crush was just in that room, your fingers started to shake while your thoughts began racing. 

"Hey (Y/N)! Glad you finally made it." April's voice broke you out of your daze. You turned your attention away from the kitchen and onto the bouncy girl in front of you. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. Moving away from you, she turned her back and returned into the projector room "C'mon the guys have been waiting for you."

Following closely behind her, your jaw dropped at the dazzled up projector room. Fairy lights hung from the ceiling, blankets and pillows littered the floor, bowls of snacks were strategically placed around the room. It looked so cosy. "Yoink!" Leo laughed as he pulled the soggy hat from your head, you mumbled a quick "Hey!" in retaliation. Plopping the wet wool onto a heater, Leo took your hand and pulled you down onto some pillows. 

"Can't get warm with that mop on your head, doofus." He mused, your vision quickly went dark you felt around grasping at your face, the soft material rubbing against your fingers. Tugging the blanket off of your features you sent a glare around the room, all fingers pointing to Donnie, who sat towards the projector pressing buttons on his vambrace, "What? You were shivering and I didn't feel like standing up." he protested without looking in your direction.

"Gee, thanks D." You mumbled under your breath, pulling the blanket closer around you. April situated herself next to you, sipping her hot chocolate before speaking to you "So, whaddya want to watch?" 

"Oh, I don't mind, whatever you guys want to watch." April pulled a face at you, "What?" you asked with a raised eyebrow. She sipped the hot liquid again "Oh nothing." You were ready to question her but, a certain box turtle popped into the room. 

"Okay guys, so Leo here's your nachos, Donnie your popcorn, Raph here's your ice cream and finally April-" he trailed off as he stared at you, your cheeks bloomed again as his eyes trailed up and down your frozen face. "Well this feels awkward," Leo stated into the static air, Mikey suddenly clicked back into reality "Wha- Oh, er (Y/N) you finally made it!" 

"Y-yep" you stuttered out, your gaze moving to the creases in the blanket, Mikey blinked at you afraid he somehow said something wrong. April caught on quickly diverting Mikey's attention "Mikey, sweetie, could you go grab me some more marshmallows for my drink, you were totally right earlier, definitely should've grabbed some more."

"Oh, yeah sure April, I'm on it!" He quickly fled from the room and to the comfort of the kitchen. Everyone's gaze turned to your huddled form, your head now submerged under the blanket. "(Y/N)?" April whispered, prodding her fingers at the blanket, the lump shivered but remained quiet "(Y/N)? C'mon Mikey's in the kitchen you can come out now." April shared a look with the three brothers and motioned for them to leave the room.

"Okay, it's just us now, can we talk?"

"About what?" the blanket murmured, April softly chuckled "About whatever that was, you really thought we would just skip over that?"

"No" You frowned, sticking your head back into the open air. April's eyes trailed down your face, your eyes were slightly red, cheeks grazed pink. April rested a hand on your clothed arm "So what's up with this Mikey thing?" she asked simply as though you could single-handedly put all your thoughts and feelings into a couple of sentences. You mused the thought of just saying a simple crush but even you knew it went deeper than that, maybe not at the beginning but now you were in too deep.

"I just- I-" you paused collecting yourself, holding the damn of tears threatening to break through "I don't understand how you do it April, the way you can talk to them all without freezing up, you run into danger as though it's not a problem and I just don't get how you do it. How you're so confident." you turned to look at her. April sat there before you, unsure of how to reply. You had just revealed you're jealous of her confident nature.

"I'm not confident all the time, you've seen me at school. Everyone thinks I'm weird and maybe they're right? I only seem confident because the guys bring out the best in me, I've known them for a long time and I've seen them go through great days and terrible days but, they always bring out the best in each other." She smiled at all the memories that flooded her mind; the older days.

"Look, (Y/N) I know you like Mikey, I also know Mikey likes you but, he thinks you hate him-" 

"I don't hate him." you stated flatly, April shrugged "I know that but he doesn't, he thinks he's offended you somehow and every time he tries to make it up you push him away." Your eyes widened a gasp leaving your lips "I never noticed, I can't believe that's how I've been treating him. I was so scared of being rejected by him that I didn't even think how it was affecting him."

"Well, watcha gonna do about it?" April asked, amused. You folded the blanket around you and stood up on shaky knees "First I need to apologise, then I tell him how I feel." April started clapping "Heck yeah!"

  * **Meanwhile in the kitchen -**



"Oh Mi Gosh! They hate meeee!" Mikey sobbed in the kitchen, his body lazily laying over the counter. His three older brothers stared at him, worried, Leo waltzed over to his crippled form gently rubbing his hand along Mikey's shell. 

"Chill out Mike, (Y/N) doesn't hate you."

"Yeah quite the contrary, actual- OW!" Donnie rubbed his arm glaring at Raph, "What Donnie's trying to say is that (Y/N) doesn't hate you, Mikey, they just get nervous around you." Mikey's eyes continued to spout out salty tears, a loud wail falling from his lips, Raph cringed at his reaction. Leo rolled his eyes whispering to his two brothers "Let king Leon handle this~"

"Sigh, we're doomed," Donnie pronounced. 

"Hey~ Micheal, listen buddy (Y/N) doesn't hate you, in fact, I heard them talking to April and you my friend are a very lucky turtle." Mikey stopped crying, sniffling he turned to face Leo his eyes bloodshot and nose runny, Leo let out a disgusted groan "Really?" Mikey asked weakly. Leo nodded his head "Would I ever lie to you, bro?" 

"Really?" Raph questioned. Mikey pushed himself off of the counter and landed with shaky knees, wiping his eyes with his fuzzy wristbands he braced himself "Okay, I can do this."

"Yeah you go, Mikey!" Leo and Raph cheered, "Yes, whoo and all that jazz." Donnie sounded out, now playing on his phone.

Stomping your way around the lair trying to find the little ball of sunshine you fell for, you missed your name being called out. Your confidence was faltering as you continued to stalk around the lair, you swore you could smell fresh bread and cookies  _ he must be close, _ you thought. Mikey was running impatiently around the lair trying to find you, calling out your name he got no reply, his face turned to worry. What if you had already left?

April reassured him you were still here and in fact looking for him too, that put an extra pep in his step. Passing by his room, a smell caught him off guard, vanilla and cinnamon. Backing up to look past his door, he saw your figure stood at his hammock softly swaying it with the tips of your fingers. Grinning, he approaches you carefully scared that you'll run away again.

"(Y/N)" Mikey whispered cautiously, you turned around shocked. Your body became strict as he continued to near you, your cheeks were hot and your hands became sweaty. Mikey's eyes twitched from your straight posture to your fisted hands, he blinked steadily hoping his calm breaths would help ease the mood. "(Y/N), I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you so jumpy around me, I never wanted that to be my intention. It's just, you're like one of my favourite humans and I don't want to lose you." he pouted, his gaze travelling to the stacks of comics on the floor. 

A tear ran down your cheek, a chocked out sob escaping your lips. As soon as the sound left your lips Mikey's head rose to eye-level, his jaw dropped while his eyes reflected guilt. He quickly rushed to your side crushing you in a hug "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. Ugh, why can't I be good at this stuff, maybe I should visit Doctor. Feelings again?" he pondered to himself out loud. A small giggle slipped out from Mikey's chest, looking down seeing your hair he could hear the gentle laughter coming from you. 

Pulling away, Mikey kept you at arm's length, his hands gently holding your sleeves. You wiped a tear away smiling at the box-turtle in front of you, swallowing in a deep breath you began your apology "Mikey, I'm so, so sorry for all of this. I-I never meant it to seem like I hated you, I-I-I really don't. It's just, I-I get so nervous ar-around you." Mikey's face was pulled into a frown "N-n-no not like that, I get n-nervous b-b-because I really l-like y-yo-you."

Shying away from Mikey, you failed to notice the dazed expression on his face "OH MI GOSH! Really?" He pounced on you enveloping your small body in his arms. You squealed as he picked you up and spun around, your body like a ragdoll. "Wait? d-do you l-like me t-too?"

"Do I like you too? Oh mi gosh, of course, I like you! Wow after all this time I thought you hated me, hahahaha!" He cackled. Placing you on the ground, you both stared up at each other "I am really sorry for running away from you." Mikey squeezed you against his chest "I forgive you." Mikey took your cheeks in his hands, squishing them together watching as your lips formed a pout; your cheeks never stopped reddening. 

The lair felt empty, it was silent. It felt as though it was only you and Mikey in the whole city, wrapped up in this moment of warmth and love. Leaning in closer to his touch, your eyes flickering from his big, baby eyes to his lips. Mikey, the ever excitable teen, pushed himself forward crushing your lips in a passionate kiss. Your eyes shot open before fluttering closed and enjoying the feel of his lips against your own. 


End file.
